


Good Pet

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Ian that drives them to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut and probably OOC but I'm trying to get my head back into gear and it's proving tricky.

Amita watched. Not that there was much to see from where she was sitting. Mostly just Charlie's balls, pulled up tight and shaved smooth, his dick shoved into a tight metal tube so he couldn't get hard, and Ian's face, holding back the pleasure he must be feeling as he fucked Charlie's mouth.

Even if she couldn't see much it was still hot. She didn’t touch herself, as much as she wanted to. She kept her legs spread to avoid even the temptation to rub herself that way. She tried not to move in general, mostly because her bottom was still sore from Ian's hand and the wooden chair wasn't comfortable.

There was something about Ian that brought out the dark and wild in both her and Charlie. Things they would never even dream of doing between themselves Ian only had to mention. It has been just a bit of innuendo at the start, half a joke, but she'd ended up bent over Charlie's desk while Charlie was cuffed to his chair begging to touch himself. 

That was mild compared to the things they had done since. 

"Go ahead and touch yourself, Pet." That was his name for her. They were Pet and Boy. 

Amita pressed her hand against her clit and shuttered at that little bit of relief. 

"Your wife is sopping wet, Boy, watching me fuck your mouth. It's hard to know which is better. Your mouth or her pussy. Not that I don't plan on fucking both of you every possible way before I'm done."

Amita moaned and Charlie whimpered. 

Ian pulled himself from Charlie's mouth. "Come here, Pet." He patted the bed next to him. Amita was glad to sit on something soft. Ian took Charlie by the hair and positioned him between her legs. "I know you can make her cum. You are a very considerate husband that way, but we're going to see how many times you can make her cum. You are going to be there until I say so, so take a deep breath because it might be a while."


End file.
